


In Friends We Trust

by SongsofPsyche



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erebor, Gen, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Young Dwalin, Young Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Thorin is the crown prince of Erebor, and Dwalin is the newly hired captain of the guard. Through a series of unfortunate events, they met and became friends. </p>
<p>Cross listed on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Young Dwalin sat down at the table at the end of solider’s unit dining hall, feeling incredibly shy because not only was he the new captain of the guard, but also because this was the heir to the throne of Durin. They had only met a couple of times before, Dwalin was actually closer to Frerin’s brother Thorin, who was forever getting himself into trouble.  
  
Frerin looked up silently as Dwalin sat down with his mug of ale, and he gave him a small smile.  
  
“Evening Dwalin.” he said kindly  
  
Dwalin nodded back, “Evening your majesty.”  
  
Frerin shook his head and chuckled, “no need for formalities here, are you waiting for my fumbling vagabond of a brother aswell?”  
  
Dwalin laughed, he wasnt but he was glad that he wasnt the only one who thought of young Thorin as a little too adventurous.  
  
“Nay, just having a cuppa’ before I turn in. How was--”  
  
But he never finished his sentence, he was cut off by the large stone doors of the dining hall opening. They knew something was wrong the minute Thorin stumbled through the door. He was covered in dirt, and his hair was mattered with mud and leaves. Usually, this disheveled state was normal for Thorin but was was unsettling was that Thorin was quiet. He stood there in the doorway with an empty look on his face and a tremble on his lips. When he finally spoke, it was a mumbled stutter;  
  
“I--I need to w-wash up--”  
  
And they he started walking no-limping towards the hallway.  
  
“Thorin--?” Frerin started, concerned for his brother, but Thorin didnt stop. Dwalin exchanged a nervous glace with Frerin as Thorin disappeared into the next room. What was going on?  
  
After a few moments of dense silence, Frerin finally stood, Dwalin looked up at him.  
  
“I'm going to see if he’s okay” Frerin said quietly. Dwalin nodded, but stayed where he was. He had a feeling that Thorin did not want to be crowded right now. He watched Frerin turn the corner and waited, for a sound, or a voice, something that said his friend was okay. There was nothing but silence, and the sound of running water.  
  
Dwalin tapped his fingers against the table, there was something about the way Thorin looked that troubled him. And the fact that he barely said a word. Usually Thorin never stopped talking, what had happened?  
  
Dwalin jumped a little when the heard the washroom door open. He looked up and saw Frerin step into the room, a grim look on his face.  
  
“Is everything okay?” Dwalin asked  
  
Frerin started to shake his head, but then he stopped himself and shrugged.  
  
“I don't know, Dwalin.” he said quietly in a tone that made Dwalin shiver.  
  
“Did he tell you what--”  
  
“Can you go grab some of his clothes? I think his night wear is at the washers.” Frerin interrupted.  
  
Dwalin paused, but then nodded and stood up.  
  
“What’s going--”  
  
“Just go. I’ll tell you later.”  
  
Dwalin nodded, and turned to leave for the washers feeling slightly hurt that Frerin wouldn't tell him what was going on.  
  
When Dwalin returned, he walked straight up to the washroom and knocked softly. He heard a quiet gasp, and then Frerin’s whispered assurances; “it’s only Dwalin, with your clothes. It’s alright, no one is going to hurt you.” and then the door opened a notch and Frerins head poked out. Dwalin smelled the sopy water as it wafted out, and heard the splashing of the water, but Thorin was silent.  
  
“Here are the clothes.” Dwalin said softly, “is everything okay? Whats going on?” he asked again.  
  
“Everything will be fine. Im going to take him to the palace, let him rest in one of the private rooms until we get this all sorted out.” Frerin said, his tone grim and serious. Dwalin nodded and handed him the bundle.  
  
“what else can I do?” he asked  
  
Frerin thought for a second, and then said.”wait here. I’m going to help him get dressed, and then go order the palace to start preparing his room early. Can you sit with him while I go?” he asked.  
  
Dwalin nodded, “sure, no problem.”  
  
And Frerin shut the door again.  
  
Dwalin paused in the hallway, unsure of what to do, unsure if he should be listening to the whispers coming through the door. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Frerin emerged and closed the door behind him.  
  
“Dwalin?” he asked, beaconing him towards him.  
  
“yes?”  
  
“im going to go get things sorted out. Can you sit with him until I get back?” Frerin paused, then took a deep breathe, “Dwalin, im not sure--he’s a little freaked out--he doesn't want to be touched, just--just be there for him, okay?” he asked with a pained expression on his face.  
  
Frerin gripped his should in what seemed to be a reassuring way, but Dwalin could feel his fingernails digging into his skin. Dwalin just nodded, still confused about what was going on.  
  
“Did he tell you--?” he started to ask, but Frerin shook his head.  
  
“He hasn't said a word--i think he’s in shock. He needs a quiet place to rest, then I think he’ll get better.” Frerin explained.  
  
Dwalin nodded again, “okay.”  
  
Frerin gave his shoulder another squeeze and then turned away, jogging towards the palace.  
  
Dwalin waited until his footsteps faded to knock softly on the door.  
  
“Thorin?” he asked softly, “it’s Dwalin, may I come in?”  
  
Dwalin paused, but he didn't hear an answer. He opened the door quietly and stepped in.  
  
Thorin was sitting with his back against the wall, knees tucked up against his chest, his wet hair lank against his face he did not look up when Dwalin entered, or do anything at all except hunch his shoulders in, making his appear smaller than he seemed.  
  
Dwalin felt lost at what to do. Thorin was so different, so still and quiet. It scared him, but he also felt a rush of anger. Whomever did this to his friend was going to pay. He let a breath out, and then walked over and kneed next to his friend. Now he could see that most of the dirt on his face was actually bruises, like someone had beaten him badly.  
Dwalin did not miss the shudder, or how Thorin leaned away from him.  
  
“Thorin?” Dwalin asked again, he gently put his hand on his friend’s knee.  
  
“everything is going to be okay.” he said, trying to be reassuring, but the he felt Thorin flinch under his touch so he moved his hand away.  
  
Dwalin sighed, then leaned back against the tub, mindfully aware of the distance between them. He could see Thorin was shaking but trying hard not to show it. What had happened? To make him so scared? Thorin seemed incredibly small in the baggy nightclothes he wore. It was so unlike him, to be small and quiet. He seemed to be battling with something internally. He kept shuddering and shaking his head, unaware of where he was, or who he was sitting with. Dwalin sensed that he was drifting farther and farther away, and he had no idea how to bring him back.  
  
But I have to try.  Dwalin thought.  
  
“Thorin?” he said, and when his friend didn't respond he said it again.  
  
“Everything is going to be okay. You’re safe now. No one is going to hurt you. Thorin? Look at me.” Dwalin asked. Thorin froze, but after a few moments he looked up. Their eyes met for a split second and then Thorin looked away.  
  
Dwalin sighed. “whatever happened, you can tell me. Im not just your captain of the guard, I’m also your friend, no matter what.” he said gently, eyes never leaving his friend’s face. Thorin nodded his head slightly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He let out a shaky breathe and then another one. Dwalin smiled a little but he didn't want to say anything to break this sudden change in atmosphere. Thorin seemed les tense now, than before. And Dwalin realized that they didn't need words to be comfortable with each other. He felt a sudden surge of confidence, whatever this was, whatever was ailing his friend, they could fix it.  
  
They both jumped when Frerin knocked on the door, and the comfortable spell that was between them broke. Thorin shuddered again and lowered his head. He stood up and opened the door.  
  
Frerin smiled slightly when he say him. “hows everything going?” he asked softly. Dwalin  just shrugged. “it’s going, I guess.”  
  
“good. can you-- can you help--lets bring him over?” Frerin asked awkwardly.  
  
Dwalin nodded, then opened the door wider. He turned to his friend, walked over and kneeled down next to him.  
  
“Thorin?” Frerin’s here. Lets get you to bed. Everything will be better in the morning, I promise.”  
  
Thorin nodded slowly without opening his eyes. Dwalin stood, then backed up, giving Thorin room to stand on his his own. Thorin winced slightly as he pushed himself up to standing, he clutched his right side with his left arm and swayed a little.  
  
“Whoa, you’re okay?” Dwalin asked , reaching out to steady his friend. Thorin’s eyes flashed opened and he flinched away from Dwalin’s touch. Dwalin immediately withdrew his hand.  
  
“Sorry, I’m sorry.” he whispered, he took a few steps back and it was only was when he had given Thorin enough space did he move on his own, towards the door. Dwalin noticed that he was limping slightly and exhachnaged a concerneed look with Frerin before he opened the door wider and gestuered for them to follow him.  
  
The walk down the hallway was long and silent the only sounds were from the shuffle of their shoes, and the occasional sniff from Thorin-the loudest sound he had made since they found him. No one talked, or laughed and it was so unsettling her had to think that this was a dream. Some crazy plant that morpheous has come up with, or another scheme of aries, who was forever trying to destroy him. But then Dwalin saw the real pain in Thorin’s carefully masked face, the tremor of his hands as they fidgeted with his sleves, and the limp in his walk and Dwalin knew rthat this was no dream. This was real, a real person had attacked his best friend and Dwalin honestly had no idea what to do next.  
  
They got to the rooms quickly enough. No one had stopped them in the hallways or asked any questions. One of the advantages of being with the crown prince of Erebor, right? Dwalin thought sullenly. Frerin opened the door for them and they followed him in.  
  
Thorin limped over to his bed, but didnt sit. He looked around a little, and then back down at his feet. He seemed to be thinking things over. Dwalin couldnt help but look around the room. He had never been inside one of the royal bedchambers before. It was one of the few that actually had windows.  
  
“Thorin?” Frerin asked, Thorin jumped but the looked up towards him.  
  
“You can rest now. We’ll figure everything else out in the morning. It will get better, I promise.” Frerin told him, gesturing towards the bed.  
  
Thorin nodded, and then sat down.  
  
“Dwalin and I will be right next door, if you need anything.” Frerin continued, giving a nod to Dwalin’s confused stare. Frerin’s rooms were on the other side of the palace, he must of arranged it so he could be next door. Dwalin then realized that Frerin intended to keep him with him. What did that mean? Did the royal Durin’s actually consider him as a friend?  
Thorin nodded again, and then laid down, favoring his left side. He let out a shaky breathe and closed his eyes.  
  
Dwalin tapped the bed gently with his hand.  
  
“Try to get some rest, Io. We’ll see you in the morning.” He said quietly and then he followed Frerin out, closing the door softly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, secrets are revealed.

Dwalin barely slept that night. The haunted look in Thorin’s eues kepy looming into his dreams. When morning finally came, Dwalin felt even more exhausted then he had been the night before. He wondered what would happen, now that it was morning. Would Thorin tell them what happened? Would he tell them anything at all?  
  
Dwalin sighed, then sat up slowly in bed. The palace rooms were graciously large and spacious, furnished with luxury silks and velvets. Dwalin turned to his left and saw Frerin laying on his bed, but he was awake, Dwalin could see the glint of his eyes as he looked around the ceiling, deep in thought. Dwalin once again wondered what Frerin hd seen, and for his descreation.   
  
Dwalin cleared his throat, and Frerin startled.  
  
“Ah! You scared me! Did you sleep well?” he asled, sitting up in his bed. Dwalin nodded, “you’re living the life, Frerin. I could get used to this.” he said with a smile, tossing up a red velvet pillow.  
  
Frerin shrugged, he was always so modest about his heritage. He stood up and strecthed, and then folded down the blanets on his bed. Dwalin, following his lead, did the same. He straightened out his clotjhes and then started shifting around for his boots. Once he found them, he stood back up and looked at Frerin.  
  
“Thorin?” he asked softly.  
  
Frerin nodded, a sullen expression on his face. “Did he say anything to you last night?” he asked.  
  
Dwalin shook his head. “Not a word. Did he tell you anything?”  
  
Frerin shook his head, “no bit his injuries spoke for themselbes. Someone beat him--badly. He had bruises everywhere and I think---I think--” Frerin paused, a pained expressoion on his face.  
  
“What?” Dwalin asked   
  
But Frerin shook his head,   
  
“Nothing, its nothing, just--ive never neen anyone so scared, Dwalin. He wouldnt let me touch him at all, and he would say anything. Something happened to him, something bad. I want to find out who--or what did this to his so we can make it right.”  
  
Dwalin nodded in agreement, “Yeah, me too. Aye if if was one of those tree loving,skinny assed elves from the Greenwood....I'll show him, I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie.”  
  
Frerin laughted a little, “Don't worry, I'll help you." he asked  
  
Dwalin smiled at the thought, then said "Come, let's go see the young Prince."  
  
Thorin was still in bed when Frerin knocked and opened the door, but his eyes were open. When he saw them, he shuddered slightly and pulled the covers tightly around his arms. Dwalin hesititaed at the door. Did Thorin really want this right now? Even from a distance Dwalin saw the paleness of Thorin’s face, and the teartracks that stained his cheeks.  
  
“Hey Laddie” Dwalin said softly, touching the bed with his hand. Frerin walked softly past him and kneeled down so he was eye level with Thorin.  
  
“Thorin?” he asked in a soft voice, he waited until Thorin was looking at him, and then countinued.  
  
“How're you doing? Are you feeling better?” Frerin asked. Thorin shurged his shoulders and then pushed himself up to sitting, wincing slightly. He clutched his right side and pulled his knees up to his chest and shuddereed, then he closed his eyes.  
  
Dwalin gently sat down at the foot of the bed. He wanted to help, but he wasnt sure how to.  
  
Thorin took a couple of deep breathes, then opened his eyes again. He let out a little sigh, then gave a slight nod.  
  
“Are you ready to tell us what happened?” Frerin asked, in the same gentle voice.  
  
Thorin shifted and then winced again. He looks up at Dwalin, their eyes meeting for a secound and then he glanced away with a slight shake of his head. Dwalin suddenly know what Thorin was telling him; he wasn't ready to talk, not now, maybe not ever. As much as Dwalin wanted to know what happened so they could catch the guy that did this, Dwalin knew that they could wait until Thorin was ready.  
  
“It’s okay, you can tell us when you’re ready.” Dwalin said softly, and then asked “Are you hungry? We should get some breakfast.”  
  
“And a healer. Can you tell us what hurts? We dont want your injuries to go unattended.” Frerin added in.  
  
Thorin shurgged his shoulders, then winced and clutched his right side.  
  
“Healer first?” Frerin asked, looking at Dwalin.  
  
“Healer first.” Dwalin confirmed.  
  
Frerin stood. “I'll get the palace healer, she should be up by now. Can you--?”  
  
“I’ll stay” Dwalin finished for him, and Frerin smiled.  
  
“I’ll be back. Dont go anywhere.” he said, and then he trotted out the door, closing it softly behind him. Once he was gone, Dwalin sighed a little, then turned to the prince.  
  
“I may just be the captain of the guard but, you know I’ll always be here for you, right?” Dwalin asked gently. Thorin gave him a small smile and nodded.  
  
“I want to make sure you are safe, and that we catch whoever did this to you so he can be punished for what he did. I know it’s probally the last thing you want to think about, but can you try to tell me what happened? Who did this to you?” Dwalin asked, trying to make sure his voice remained soft so he wouldnt scare Thorin.  
  
Thorin lowered his head and clenched his hands into fists. He shuddered slightly then shook his head again. He wasnt ready, Dwalin could tell that.  
  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me right now. Only when you are ready, Thorin. I promise I wont pry.” Dwalin added, hoping to calm him. But Thorin seemed to be lost in his memories of last night. His hands came up, and his fingers tangled into his long hair.  
  
“No no no no no no, stop, please stop. No no no.”  
  
Dwalin heard it as a bare whisper. He looked at Thorin, trying to fathom who could have scared his so badly that the mere memory of him triggered--whatever this reasction was. Dwalin had never seen anyone so scared--traumatized. He didn't know what to do, or how to fix it. Frerin seemed  so much better at this but then again, he was Thorin’s elder brother.  
  
“Thorin? Thorin I’m sorry. Please, please stop. It’s okay, you're safe now.”  Dwalin pleased, but Thorin ignored him. Dwalin scooted closer to his friend, who in turn flinched away from him. Dwalin wanted to grab hold of Thorin, to embrace him and tell his everything was going to be okay but he couldn't; Thorin wouldn't let anyone touch him.  
  
Dwalin quickly grabbed the hands that were pulling at Thorin’s hair.  
  
“Please don't do that.” he asked softly, and he felt them tremble and shake underneath his firm grasp.  
  
Thorin froze, then finally looked up at him.  
  
“Dwalin?” he asked in a small whisper.  
  
Dwalin smiled, “Yes, yes it’s me. You’re safe now.” he said, but Thorin’s face crumbled he twisted his wrists in Dwalin’s hands but Dwalin didn't let go.  
  
“He wont stop. Please please, make it stop.” Thorin pleaded in the same desperate voice, his eyes rimming with tears.  
  
“What? Who did this?” Dwalin asked, but Thorin only shuddered and flinched his head away.  
  
“I promise it will stop. Just tell me what happened and I will fix it. Please, Thorin.” Dwalin asked softly. His vision went blurry as his eyes filled with tears, he hated seeing the prince like this, Thorin was usually so proud and composed, eyes always full of mischief and laughter. It made his heart ache to see him in such a state. He would anything to make things right again, to have them go back to where they were smiling and laughing again.  
  
“Stop, stop. No, no no no no no.” the mantra continued from the vicinity of Thorin’s knees. Dwalin brought his hands, still holding his friends wrists together and squeezed them gently.  
  
“I’ll make them stop. I promise.” he whispered. And then finally--finally Thorin reached for him. He grabbed Dwalin’s shirt collar and pulled him in close, bowing his head down into his chest.  
  
“Please, please make it stop. I can’t--he wont, he wont--” Thorin muttered softly.  
  
Dwalin let go of Thorin’s wrist and gently patted his back, he felt Thorin tense but he didn't flinch away from his touch.  
  
“You will be okay, I promise. You’re safe now, he won’t ever hurt you again. I promise.” Dwalin told his softly.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door; Frerin had returned with the healer. Immediately Thorin stiffened, and he moved away, out of Dwalin’s grasp. Dwalin let him, not wanting to startle him any further.  
  
“It's okay, it’s just Frerins and the healer.” he told Thorin, and then he turned towards the door.  
  
“Come in.” he called softly. He felt Thorin shudder under the covers.  
  
Frerin came though the door, followed by the healer, and Dwalin’s older brother, head advisor and Thorin’s dearest friend, Balin.  
  
Balin’s usualy cheery face looked grim as he silently entered the room and approached Thorin, who kept his head bowed, hiding his face behind his hair. Balin ackknowledged Dwalin with a quick nod and a sad smile, and Dwalin returned the nod. It had been Balin who had recomended him for the captain of the guard position. Dwalin owed almost everything he had to his elder brother. Balin gently placed his hand on top of Thorin’s head, and Thorin shuddered slightly at his touch. Balin’s brow furrowed as he though, and then he lifted his hand up. He shook his head sadly and sighed, then he spoke:  
  
“A great warrior has been wounded, but the greater would is in his soul. But fear not, with the help of those who love him, he will heal in time.”  
  
He then nodded at Dwalin, and then bowed at Frerin before turning to leave. He opened the door, but then turned to Frerin.  
  
“I will excuse both you and Dwalin from your duties today, I believe you will all need the rest. You will join us again after the weekend.”  
  
Frerin nodded, “Thank you, sir.” he answered for the three of them. Balin bowed his head, and then with a swish of his dark maroon robes, he left.  
  
The dwarf healer, who had been setting up her bandages and ointments stepped up to the bed, holding a tin of salve in her hand. She greeted them with a soft “good morning” and smiled.  
  
“My name is Tamara, I'm the palace healer. Frerin has informed me on what has  happened, I will try my best to make sure you're comfortable.” She said, mainly to Thorin, who nodded but didn't look up.  
  
Frerin tapped on the bed lightly.  
  
“Would you like us to step outside?” he asked. Thorin looked up, eyes lighting on Frerin, Dwalin and then the healer before he nodded. Frerin frowned, but stepped back respectfully.  
  
“Alright. We will be in the next room if you need us.” He said and then gestured for Dwalin to follow him outside. Dwalin stood up and put a hand on Tamara’s shoulder,  
  
“Thank you.” he said softly, and then followed Frerin out the door.  
  
Once they were in the hallway, Frerin turned to Dwalin, his brow furrowed in worry.  
  
“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Frerin asked  
  
Dwalin nodded, “After some time, yes. He’s really scared, Frerin. We have to find out who did this to him.” he said.  
  
“Did he say anything to you while I was gone?” Frerin asked as they walked towards their room.  
  
“He didn't say much, but--”  
  
Frerin stopped and turned around, eyes glinting in the morning light.  
  
“He spoke to you?”  
  
Dwalin nodded, “Yeah, he did but it wasn't much--”  
  
“What did he say?”  
  
“It was--I don’t know-- he was coming out of a trance. He recognized me, finally looked me in the eye but then something came over him. He started pulling his hair, and he kept asking me to make it stop, to make him stop. But that was it, that’s all he said.”  Dwalin answered honestly, looking up at Frerin.   
  
Frerin nodded, “He said that last night too. Don’t worry, Dwalin. We’ll figure this out.” He said as he sat down on his bed and fumbled with an orange he had picked up on the breakfast try.  
  
“I wonder why he wanted us to leave.” Dwalin asked as he picked at his breakfast. “doesn't he trust us?”  
  
Frerin shrugged, “I don't know, Dwalin. Everything seems different now.”  
  
“What are we going to do?”  
  
“Wait, I guess. And keep watch, and be there for him. Thats all we can do.” Frerin answered, a sad look in his eyes.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, picking at the breakfast that had been brought to them. Dwalin sighed, he remembered the first time he had met Thorin, just a few months ago. He had a cheerful, but mischievous glint in his eyes as he galavanted down the hallway absolutely thrilled to meet a new dwarf. Since Thrain had closed the gates to outsiders, it was rare that a new face appeared in Erebor. Thorin had smiled at him, and then pulled him through a side door into a spare room.  
  
 _“Look, Cookie will never know they are gone!” he had said, showing him a bundle stuffed full of pastries and laughing._  
  
 _“You’re new here.” he had said after a pause._  
  
 _Dwalin laughed, “Yes. My name is Dwalin, I’m Balin’s brother and the new captain of the guard.”_  
  
 _Thorin laughed again, and then saluted him. “Thorin at your service, Sir!” he said_  
  
 _Dwalin smiled again. “And I am at yours. Now that that is established, my first order of business is to make sure half these pastries make it back before cookie notices”_  
  
 _Thorin’s face fell, “Oh, do we have to? Wait? Only half?” he asked_  
  
 _Dwalin smiled again, “I’m not going to let a good theft go to waste, am I?” and then he plucked one of the pastries from the bundle and stuffed it in his mouth._  
  
 _“Go be a good lad and find a clever place for these, and then find me. I’ll be in the King’s quarters.”_  
  
 _Thorin smiled and laughed, “I like you, Dwalin. You’re a good dwarf.”_  
  
 _Dwalin laughed, “Now scat, young Thorin. There’ll  be plenty of time for other acts of mischievous here.”_  
  
 _Thorin tossed him another pastry before disappearing behind a corridor, his laughter ringing through the room._  
  
 A knock at the door jolted Dwalin out of his memories. Frerin jumped up to answer it, revealing Tamara on the other side.  
  
“Please come in.” he invited politely. She walked in, her heavy bag hanging from her shoulder.  
  
“How is he?” Frerin asked, as he pulled over a chair for her to sit. She declined it, but set her bag down at her feet.  
  
“Do you know who his attacker was?” she asked  
  
Frerin shook his head, “No, we don't know anything. He hasn't said much yet.”  
  
“This wasn't a just random act of violence, this was an act of hate. Whoever did this was skilled in the means of torture.” She said, a grim look on her face.  
  
“He has bruises, and cuts that were put there purposefully to cause pain and distress. Whoever did this wanted information from him.” Tamara continued.  
  
“He also has a few broken ribs, but I wasn't able to do a full examination. He wouldn't let me look at his legs, or his back. I would like to come back later, maybe when he is more relaxed and finish. Is that all right?” she said calmly, looking back and forth between them.  
  
Frerin nodded, “Of course. Is there anything else we should be doing?”  
  
“Let him rest, and make sure he eats something today. Would you like me to file an official report?” she asked  
  
Frerin and Dwalin exchanged looks.  Thorin’s father was a very busy dwarf. Would he truely have time for his youngest son?    
  
Frerin nodded, “You can send the report to Balin.”  
  
Tamara nodded, “I’ll fill out a report as soo as I can. I will be in my quarters if you need anything else.” she said and picked up her back.  
  
“Take care now.” she said softly, then she bowed to Frerin, turned and left, shutting the door softly behind her.  
  
Once Tamara left, Frerin turned to Dwalin.  
  
“I want you to start an investigation. I want to find whoever did this.  I will start by finding out where Thorin was last night, can you go down to the market and see if you can pick up on any rumors, anything that speaks ill of Durin’s heirs?” Frerin told him. Dwalin nodded.  
  
“And what of Thorin?”  
  
“I’ll have Balin sit with him for a time, I think he will want to rest today.” Frerin answered.  
  
Dwalin nodded, and then reached for his cape. Pulling it on, he looked at Frerin.  
  
“Fear not, I care about your brother just as much as you do. We will find out who did, I can promise you that.”  
  
Frerin smiled a sad smile, and a tear ran down his cheek.  He reached over and touched Dwalin’s arm.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
He turned and left, leaving Dwalin alone in the room. Dwalin sighed, and then straightened his coat. He had a lot of work a head of him.  
  



End file.
